Firsts
by drakontion
Summary: An older story I hadn't uploaded anywhere, technically in response to a kinkmeme prompt but I never got around to the kink. That's also why it ends so abruptly! Set just after the end of ME1 and just before the start of ME2.


Shepard wasn't quite sure when she'd thought it was a good idea to bring everyone down to Flux, but looking around at her crew smiling and laughing she had to admit this might very well have been worth it. And also it had to have been the first, but hopefully not the last time she'd seen them like this. Or they'd seen _her_ like this, for that matter, with her hair down (figuratively speaking, of course) and relaxed (make that drunk). They'd earned the break. She was proud of all of them.

They'd commandeered the corner of the club nearest the dance floor and had poor Jenna and Rita worked off their feet delivering drinks. Doran just stood hunched covetously over the till, cooing like an asthmatic dove as the credits kept piling in. Shepard winced at the thought, she'd given the crew an open tab when they arrived and most of them were well sloshed by now, and not on the cheap stuff either. Oh well. She had the credits to burn, for now anyway. It'd only be requisitioned back by the Alliance.

The music playing switched tracks and most of the enlisted crew crowded onto the dance floor. Shepard watched them go. She wasn't one to lose herself in the driving beat or heavy, electronic rhythm. It all sounded the same to her anyway. Next to her, Kaidan smiled over his drink and squeezed her knee, sending a warm feeling - entirely unrelated to the four Batarian ales she'd already consumed, naturally - rushing through her. She turned to him and smiled, while across the table Joker leaned forward, nursing his drink, and continued their conversation. Somehow he'd changed the topic to 'firsts'. She rolled her eyes and wondered why she brought him at all.

"Everyone has one," he said to the pretty blonde crew member beside him, "and the more unusual the better. You know you want to share. Think of it as team bonding." She squirmed uncomfortably and Shepard sighed.

"Joker," she began warningly.

"What? I'm just asking. If she doesn't want to tell me... I mean us, about her first time with another... I mean her first time, then she doesn't have to."

"Stop harassing my crew, Joker."

He pouted, and the private smiled at her, relieved, and escaped to the dance floor. "Aw man," Joker sighed, watching her go. He took a long swig from his drink and glared at his CO. "Well, if she's not gonna talk, then you have to. Spill the beans, Commander."

"What? No."

"Aw, come on Shepard."

"Tali, I'm surprised at you. Also, are you drunk? How are you even drinking?"

"Carefully."

Shepard giggled suddenly, and covered her mouth in shock. She didn't _giggle_. Joker grinned at her. "One more drink, Commander, and you'll reveal all." He signalled at Jenna for another round.

"I don't think so," Shepard muttered, but finished off her ale anyway.

Doctor Chakwas, who was sitting demurely drinking more Serrice Ice Brandy than she'd ever seen be consumed in one hit, leaned towards Joker. "Jeff, if you're going to ask for firsts, then you have to start it off. It's tradition."

He tugged his cap down over his face. "Tradition my ass."

Kaidan laughed. "Your ass? I didn't think you swung that way."

"Alenko, I like you, but I don't _like_ like you. If you know what I mean."

"No, Joker, I have absolutely no idea what you mean. Please do explain."

"I hate you."

"I'm crushed, Joker, just crushed. However will my heart cope with the devastation?"

Joker leered at them both. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way."

She was blushing, she knew it, so in the wisdom only imparted by the rapid consumption of several highly alcoholic beverages, she opened her mouth and listened in horror as it blurted out things she'd never intended to share with her _crew_, of all people.

"It was a guy in rookies. Jake, I think his name was, I can't remember now. He had a nice ass. I remember watching it during drills and thinking, 'Yeah, I could tap that.' So one day I did. He was okay. But then again firsts aren't that great. At least it didn't hurt." She paused for a moment, and her tone turned reminiscent. "When I was younger my friends all said it would hurt. I think that was more to do with his shape though, he was kinda long and thin. Felt more... pokey than anything."

She suddenly realised what she was saying, blinked and closed her mouth with a snap. Everyone at the table stared at her. "What."

Tali cleared her throat. "Pokey?"

She buried her head in her drink. "Yeah," she muttered.

Joker laughed. "Okay, what was that?"

"You asked for a first. That was my first."

"I was hoping for your first time with a _girl_."

"Just because that's your fantasy, Joker, doesn't mean that it actually happened."

His face fell. "Aw, shucks."

Chakwas cleared her throat delicately. "My first was one of my father's friends. I've always had a thing for older men... so self-assured and knowledgeable. He was very good with his hands, as I recall. Very, very good. Of course he was a surgeon. It comes with the territory, being good with your hands and all. Looking back, I think that's one of the reasons I got into trauma. There's something to be said for youthful enthusiasm, but you definitely can't beat experience. If only there was some way to combine the two... oh yes..." She fell silent again, musing over her brandy.

Shepard just stared. "Um, okay. Tali, your turn."

Tali shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I haven't had a first yet. It's a bit more difficult for quarians than humans... and besides, I'd like it to be with someone special."

Kaidan smiled at her. "Nothing wrong with that, Tali. I'm sure you'll find someone special soon."

"I hope so," she whispered fervently in response.

Shepard cleared her throat. "Okay Jeff. Your turn."

"What, me? Uh, no, I'll pass."

"You can't pass, it was your idea."

"That doesn't mean I have to contribute."

"I'm... pretty sure it does, actually."

"No, I'm good. Alenko, your turn."

Kaidan coughed. "I am not nearly drunk enough for this," he said.

"That is easily fixed," grinned Joker, and signalled Jenna over again. The long suffering waitress leaned over and he whispered into her ear. "There. Something special on the way."

Shepard sighed. "Okay. Wrex?"

"I do not discuss my mating habits, Shepard."

"That's probably a good thing," Joker whispered to Tali, who giggled.

Shepard frowned. "Garrus?"

"Ahaha... no."

"Please?" she blinked at him, repeatedly.

"What... what are you even doing?"

"I'm winning you over with my guileless ways. I have good eyelashes. Please?"

He rolled his eyes, a curious look from her point of view. "Oh fine. It was when I was in training. She was very nice. Long talons. Nice fringe. Slender waist. Handled a rifle like nobody's business."

Joker snorted. "Yeah, sounds like a real babe."

Garrus huffed. "I happen to appreciate a female who knows how to handle a weapon. She could squeeze a trigger like a pro."

Half the table sniggered and Garrus looked offended. "What?"

Luckily Jenna arrived with a tray, forestalling any awkward explanations. "Ah!" Joker exclaimed. "Drinks are on me."

"I seriously doubt that," Shepard muttered.

"...Metaphorically speaking of course," Joker added, and she grunted. Jenna passed the drinks around and she took a sip and exploded into a fit of coughing, as did most of the rest of the table.

"What _is_ this?" she gasped, tears streaming down her face.

"Ryncol," rumbled Wrex from his corner.

"Ryncol," Jeff agreed smugly. "Down the hatch."

"I'm going to regret this, I just know it..."

After the ryncol things moved into a pleasant blur, marred only by the feeling of ground glass in her throat. Several more Batarian ales soothed that, though. She found herself leaning up against Kaidan as he discussed omnitools with Tali. It felt... good. She nuzzled into him some more and he looked down at her, smiling.

"You never told us your first, Kaidan," she said, very proud of the way her mouth continued to work properly. "Come on."

"That's what she said," quipped Joker from the side and she worked hard to not burst into laughter.

Kaidan sighed. "Okay fine. It was after Brain Camp, and before I enlisted. I was working on a cruiser and there was a guy there, his name was Tomas. He was a bit of an ass, but nice, and he had the reddest hair I've ever seen and he was covered in freckles. We just clicked, and one thing led to another and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Not listening!" Joker put his hands over his ears.

"What, you're fine to think about two girls getting it on, but not two guys?"

"Uh, yeah! Two girls is hot. Two guys is awkward."

"Wasn't that awkward," Kaidan responded wickedly. Joker covered his ears again, and he laughed, long and low.

Shepard looked at Kaidan again. "Well," she said. "Well, well, well."

"What?"

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I believe you have a thing for redheads, Lieutenant."

He cleared his throat. "Maybe."

"Also, that was hot."

He looked at her. "Was it?"

"Oh yes. Very."

"What was hot about it?"

"Oh you know. You. With another guy. Just imagining..." she shivered and his gaze darkened. "So... did he have freckles everywhere?"

"Not _everywhere_, no."

"Mmm."

"I believe you have a thing for guys, Commander."

"You have no idea. Let's go."

His eyes on hers were heated. "Right behind you."

She smirked. "I'll bet." Standing up, she cleared her throat. "Right, people. I'm out of here. Shore leave ends in twenty four hours. Make the most of it, but don't make me bail you out of C-Sec. Stay safe. After this we're on patrol in the Terminus and we'll have enough on our hands."

There was a chorus of "Aye aye, Commander," and she moved away from the table.

"Fifty credits says they don't make it to the elevator."

"Joker!"

"Make it seventy and you're on."

"WREX!"

"Shepard." He blinked at her, face bland and inscrutable under neon lights.

"Oh I give up." She fairly ran (as much as was possible) out of the club, Kaidan in tow.

The walk to the rapid transit had never seemed so long, or conversely so short. She was acutely aware of Kaidan walking behind her, the warmth of his body not at all soothing in the cool air conditioning of the Wards. A car was waiting for them, and they climbed in, her first, with Kaidan's hands on her hips as she settled. She keyed in the destination and leant back. "So," she said as she leaned into him.

He chuckled. "So," he agreed, voice husky.

"Perhaps you should tell me more about this Tomas of yours."

"Why? Do you like redheads too?"

She punched his shoulder. "No! But I would like hearing more about you and that particular redhead."

He blinked. "Seriously, Shepard, why?"

"Because..." she swung herself over so that she was straddling him, knees on either side of his hips. The car swayed until they'd balanced themselves out again, and she stared down into his chocolaty eyes. "Because I like to hear it."

"Ahh. I see." Tiny lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled and she knew he was laughing at her. "What would you like to hear? The fact that he was a big lad, tall, quite lean, very pale..."

"Mmm," said Shepard, and pressed her hips into his. "How tall."

"Taller than me."

She nuzzled into the side of his neck. "I like the sound of that. Go on."

His hands found their way to her hips and his thumbs scorched her skin through her fatigues. "He had long, delicate fingers; he was a programmer, spent all his time typing, never saw the sun."

"Mmm." She ground into him and he arched reflexively. "Keep going."

He slid one hand up the curve of her spine while the other travelled down over her ass. "His cock was long and thin, like he was; his was the first I'd seen apart from my own. He tasted like musk. The first time I swallowed him I thought I was going to choke."

Her nuzzling had turned into licking, and at the mention of 'swallow' she bit his neck, not hard, but enough to make him groan. He pressed her into him, lifting his hips to grind against hers. His breath was coming faster now and she was all too aware of his arousal rubbing against her. She swivelled her hips and he groaned gain. "More," she demanded.

Kaidan slipped his hand between them and pressed up into her core. Her nuzzling ceased and she panted against his neck as his fingers found her clit through layers of clothing. She'd begun to rub herself against him when the car halted and the door seal popped. He froze and she pulled herself back, looking at him ruefully. "Elevator," she managed, disentangling herself, and he grinned.

The elevator was cool and sterile, muted music playing as it slowly rose into the air. Shepard barely waited til it had cleared the tops of the trees before pressing Kaidan back against the glass with one hand. "I believe I asked for more," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Aye aye, Commander," he replied, and he swiftly turned her around and pulled her in tight against him, her back against his chest. Her head lolled back until it was resting on his shoulder, the white skin of her neck exposed, and he licked it before continuing at a whisper. "He was," he began, "the first guy I ever fucked, the first guy I let fuck me."

Her hands flexed over his hips and she reached back further to grip his ass. "Mmm," she breathed when his own settled at her breasts.

"He was," Kaidan whispered into her ear, "insatiable. The slightest thing turned him on. There were days when we never left the bunk." He kneaded gently at her breasts, thumbs rubbing over the peaks of her nipples, hard even through her clothing. Shepard's eyelids fluttered closed and her back arched. "Yes?" she whispered.

He licked her neck again. "And he'd take me from behind, until my knees couldn't hold us and we collapsed on the mattress, his cock still buried in me and twitching."

She groaned and he smiled against her neck. "You're full of surprises, Shepard."

"Mmm," she agreed. "More."

The elevator doors whooshed open and he bit on her earlobe. "Not now. We're here."

She grumbled but pushed herself away, and patted her hair back into place. "My cabin in ten, mister."

"Yes ma'am." She smirked at him and strode off, and he spent an awkward five minutes waiting for his body to settle before he boarded the ship.

She'd spent the rest of the night showing him exactly how exciting she'd found the idea of his being with another guy. If he looked closely he still had a tiny white scar on his index finger where she'd bitten him as he tried to cover her mouth to stifle her cries. When morning came they'd looked at each other smugly and gone about their duties as per normal (if a trifle stiffly).

And then of course their patrol had ended in disaster and for two long years the galaxy had thought she was dead.


End file.
